Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20151102171556
Strasse's Compound, Unknown Location- Schreiner: Field Marshall, it has been more then a day, why did you not contact us? Strasse: We have had a few errors in creating the AI, but it is now finished. Berger: So where is it? Strasse: In here Strasse lead the two into a main room, with the device where he had inserted Helga's brain. Strasse: Prepare, to be amazed. I have managed to transfer her brain to an Artificial Intelligence. She retains her memories, her personality, but, has the obedience of a machine. He pushed a button, and the machine brought out the remains of brain inside the tube, which he picked up, and pushed a button, and a door opened. Schreiner: Field Marshall? He then placed it down, and the tube was suddenly closed down upon, and a camera appeared, before it was suddenly opened, and the tube removed, and suddenly, the remains were incinerated. Strasse: We do not need that anymore. He then reached into a small port, and pulled out a chip about two inches by an inch. Strasse: But, we do need this. He then brought it over to a pedestal, and put it in. Soon a blue light appeared, and a human form began to appear over a hologram. Schreiner: Field Marshall Strasse, what if it goes rampant? UAC scientists have done research and... Strasse: What the UAC scientists claim are true, and I have placed this in an isolated system. Soon a voice began to appear, and soon the appearance of Helga. Helga: Who let this dreadful parody of a man into this room? Schreiner: Pardon!? Strasse: Silence! Greetings Obergrüppenfuhrur Helga: Field Marshall, requesting permission to speak. Strasse: Granted. Helga: Where am I? I am confused. Strasse: You are in the compound, you were officially killed in action on the date of June 17, 2015 to the hands of the American. You are currently reincarnated as an Artificial intelligence Helga: The spy? An AI? Herr Strasse, I do not understand? The caves were collapsing. Strasse: Well I will have you know that the dreadful parody of a man you call Schreiner happened to retrieve your body before you perished. Helga: Him? Schreiner: It was the least I could do during a chaotic event! It was either go empty handed, or recover anything to prevent the American from finding any informaiton. Strasse: Never less, it was a good decision, it allowed me to test if my procedure could work properly. You will retain your current rank alongside Schreiner and Berger, though we will need you isolated for several days for evaluation. I will be leaving you to my scientists. Berger, Schreiner, meet me in the nearby room. The three left, as several scientists entered. Strasse: This experiment could be useful. We can take deceased soldiers on the battlefield, and convert them to AIs to use for ships, unmanned vehicles, and other work. This is a vital step. Schreiner: Of course Field Marshall. But, I fear this may be dangerous. Strasse: How so? Schreiner: These are relatively new AIs, and rampancy may fall upon them. I say you must take great care Field Marshall. Their fates, are in your hands. Strasse: I have taken all precaution, and I expect that you gather a few test subjects for me... discreetly. Dismissed! '